


We Were Different Men

by j_gabrielle



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Flower Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bass is spread out under him on a bridal bed of bright yellow tulip blooms and dainty daisy buds, sun shining down like a warm caress against their skin.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Different Men

**Author's Note:**

> I am no horticulturist, though I hold much fascination with the subject. The meaning of flowers have always been something that I enjoy and I am glad I got a chance to put it into a fic. Look to the end notes to find out the meaning of the flowers.

Miles thinks heaven is at the end of the road map of freckles that span Bass’s back. He knows for a fact that he could happily spend forever marking the signposts and counting the constellations, tracing the pathways to St Peter’s gates.

He uses his fingertips the first time. Bass is spread out under him on a bridal bed of bright yellow tulip blooms and dainty daisy buds, sun shining down like a warm caress against their skin. Miles captures that moment in time, guarding it jealously in his heart like a dragon of myths and legends. He immortalizes the sight of blue eyes reflecting the clear skies above, lips a kiss-stained red, blond curls twisting and tangling with the grass and flowers, the tips of his mouth curled up in a lazy smile.

They were happy men once.

There were always many times from then on till the end. All those time a colourful mix of moments stolen in the midst of something important and of moments spent in slow exploration of each other. Miles remembers each and every single time, treasuring, marking them with a flower. He realises that Bass may not understand what he was trying to say to him, but it didn’t matter.

He uses his lips, tongue, eyes, hands to make sense of the mathematical conundrum on his lover’s (for Bass was that before he was something else) skin. He knows that if he closes his eyes now, clears his mind, he can remember each and every position of those freckles and moles, every scar in between.

Even now, there has never been anyone who could ensnare him so completely like his Bass could, and he tries not to think about the _ifs_ and the _maybes_ that those familiar things he had once loved would have changed or disappeared altogether.

Miles remember the last time. He commits everything into memory that night, trying hard not to let it show just how much it was killing him from the inside out. Earlier on in the day, he had left a vase of sunflowers, forget-me-nots, artfully tied together with maiden’s hair on a map of the Monroe republic. Bass had raised an eyebrow at him, seemingly amused, but saying nothing. Miles merely smiled tightly.

Bass was always the most infuriatingly beautiful creature, even more so when he was naked and riding Miles like it was the one thing he was born to do.

He wore a crown of primrose, dark crimson rose blooms, dotted with purple Hyacinths that Miles had made for him himself. It should have made Bass look ridiculous, but the flowers only drove home just how much it was hurting Miles to be doing this at all.

By then, the only truth they had was between the sheets, behind locked doors, shared only in the spaces that separated their bodies in bed. By then all Miles wanted back was the Bass with the daisies and tulips in his hair, and not the stranger with the cold eyes of a killer carrying the weight of a mad man.

He remembers holding on like Bass was the only lifeline to his drowning soul, kissing, biting his lips and trying to steal another sweet moment more with the only one who will ever hold the key to his heart. The flickering candle light had casted long eerie shadows across their forms that night, alluding perhaps to the future strife that will taint their need for each other.

Miles had made love to his Bass that night one last time. Saying goodbye to his heart and soul.

Before he leaves for good, he leaves a bouquet of marigolds, unseasonable peach blossoms, and a single full bloom of thornless red rose over the wilting crown that rested on his pillow.

He drinks and hides behind words because he knows that in his hearts of hearts that he will go back, cover his eyes, ears and mouth to ignore the evils being committed in front of him if Bass would will it so. He will give up morality and the threads of goodness in him for another chance to hold his beloved in his arms again.

But now Charlie is in his life, Ben is dead, Danny missing. The family he has ignored for such a long time has come to seek him out, so he helps, telling no one that he was dying anew with their purpose and with each step he takes towards Bass.

One day on their way to Philly, he spots blue violets stark in the greens of the ivy growth between two trees, the purple of lavender stalks nearby and is assaulted with the image of Bass laughing, eyes crinkled in pure joy and innocence. He lets himself bask in it for a little while until Charlie calls him away from his day dreams.

If his companions notice the little bunch of blooms sticking out of his pack that night when that make camp, they say nothing of it.

Miles sleeps that night clutching his blooms in one hand and fingers of the other brushing against the yellow zinnia petals that flower in the corners of their campsite.

 

 

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> I found all the meanings from [this site here](http://www.flowersonly.com/ezshopper/flomean.htm) and I have only included the meanings that I was trying to convey in the fic. 
> 
> Tulip (yellow)—Hopeless love, There is sunshine in your smile
> 
> Daisy—Innocence, Loyal love
> 
> Grass—Submission
> 
> Sunflower—Adoration
> 
> Forget-Me-Not—True Love, Memories
> 
> Fern (Maiden Hair)—Secret bond of love
> 
> Primrose—I can’t live without you
> 
> Rose 
> 
> (Dark Crimson)—Mourning 
> 
> (Red)—I love you
> 
> (Thornless)—Love at first sight
> 
> (Single Full Bloom)—I still love you
> 
> Hyacinth (Purple)—Please forgive me
> 
> Marigold—Grief 
> 
> Peach Blossom—I am your captive
> 
> Violet (Blue)—I will always be true
> 
> Lavender—Devotion 
> 
> Ivy—Fidelity, Friendship, Affection
> 
> Zinnia (Yellow)—Daily remembrance
> 
>  
> 
> I hope I didn't screw anything up.


End file.
